Nobody's Home
by ravixxen
Summary: Terkadang, kau harus berpura-pura bahwa segalanya baik-baik saja. / AU, M for language, full warning inside. Hinamori!Centric / cover image credit to solunasuicida @ tumblr.


Nobody's Home

.

A Hinamori fanfic © ravixxen

Bleach © Kubo Tite

.

**Warning(s)** ; mungkin masih ada typo yang luput dari _proofreading, _AU, rated M karena ini tentang keadaan psikologikal seseorang, plus adanya penyebutan tentang bunuh diri dan _self abuse_. (approx: 540+ words)

.

"Satu hal tentang penyakit mental adalah jika kau menderita karenanya, dan kau tetap berusaha positif, maka orang-orang akan mengira dirimu telah pulih. Jadi kau terjebak di keadaan _lose-lose_ dimana jika kau meminta bantuan, mereka akan mengatakan bahwa kau pesimis dan hanya mencari perhatian. Tetapi jika kau mencoba tersenyum dan tetap bersikap positif, mereka akan berhenti memberimu dukungan."

* * *

Dia lelah; baik secara fisik maupun mental.

Hinamori Momo lelah mamakai topeng senyum palsu setiap hari; ketika segala yang ingin dilakukannya adalah berteriak dan menyuarakan sumpah serapah pada hal-hal yang selama ini dipendamnya. Dia ingin sekali, tidak peduli pada setiap hal-hal kecil yang terjadi di sekelilingnya. Dia tidak ingin lagi berurusan dengan teman-temannya, yang entah mengapa, terlihat begitu palsu di matanya. Ia telah mencoba menghilangkan sifatnya yang sulit percaya pada orang lain; tetapi gagal. Segala aspek kehidupannya seakan luluh lantak–seperti diterjang badai Katrina.

Sebenarnya, Hinamori sudah letih menjalani hidup. Yang diinginkannya hanyalah untuk berhenti bernapas dan melepas segala ikatan dengan dunia yang penuh dengan kepalsuan dan manusia-manusia licik ini. _Well_, Hinamori tidak peduli apakah dia mati secara tenang atau penuh kesakitan. Bagaimanapun jua, ia sudah tidak memiliki alasan lain untuk hidup, bukan?

Lihat bagaimana semua orang menerima jawaban "Aku tidak apa-apa." Yang selalu keluar diantara kedua bibirnya. Lihat bagaimana para 'sahabat-sahabat' tertawa dibalik punggungnya. Dapatkah mereka melihat sayatan-sayatan tipis nan panjang terukir di lengannya? Bagai tato permanen, luka-luka bekas sayatan yang mengering itu tersembunyi dibalik baju lengan panjang yang selalu dipakainya.

Apakah ada yang peduli? Atau bahkan, hanya sekedar tahu bahwa segala emosi di matanya itu palsu?

Tidak ada.

Jika kau mencari kata 'Air Mata' dalam kamus pribadi Hinamori, besa kemungkinan hasilnya adalah _Error 404_. Stok air mata si gadis _peach_ itu sudah lama habis. Cobalah meniti tiap-tiap problema hidupnya dan kau akan tahu rasanya. Terlalu banyak yang sudah dia lalui meskipun ia baru menginjak usia 20 tahun.

Entah sudah berapa banyak entri buku hariannya sejak masa sekolah menengah dahulu yang dipenuhi catatan tentang cara-cara untuk bunuh diri. Lompat dari atap sekolah, melompat didepan kereta yang tengah melaju kencang, menyebrangi jalan raya saat lampu hijau, menenggak satu botol berisi pil _Amphetamine_, dan yang lainnya.

Hipokrit–ujar hati kecilnya di masa lampau. Ia menulis daftar itu tanpa ada niatan untuk merealisasikannya–oke, mungkin ada, tetapi hanya sedikit. Hinamori masih belum bisa menerima ide mati secara mendadak, sekalipun keinginan untuk bunuh diri itu sendiri memakan tiap-tiap sel kebahagiaan dalam dirinya.

Ironis memang, gadis yang dikenal dengan senyum bak matahari terbit dan derai tawa yang khas ini memiliki hati yang sudah hilang asa. Apalah artinya kata-kata mutiara pembangkit semangat yang selalu dituturkannya, jika dirinyalah yang sejujurnya sudah lelah hidup?

Kadang Hinamori berpikir, apakah ada orang di dunia ini yang peduli padanya? Yang mencintainya, menyayanginya secara tulus? Dia tidak menginginkan apapun selain seseorang yang mampu membantunya memungut pecahan demi pecahan hatinya yang terserak.

Jauh di balik tudung keputusasaan hati kecilnya, Hinamori membutuhkan pelukan dari seseorang; terlebih bahu untuk beristirahat sejenak.

Sekalipun ia enggan mengakuinya.

"Momo, bagaimana kalau kita _shopping_ minggu depan?" Tanya salah seorang temannya, Rangiku, dengan nada riang. Ajakannya disambut dengan aggukan dan kikikan dari tiga orang lain. Hinamori kembali ke realita setelah mengerjapkan kelopak matanya beberapa kali.

Dengan senyum tipis dan anggukan kecil, Hinamori menyetujui ide tersebut. Ah, _peer pressure_; kau sekarang tahu sebenci apa dia pada hal itu.

Ia memilih untuk mengaduk _frappuccino_ di hadapannya sekali lagi, dan kembali fokus ke pikirannya. Hinamori merenggangkan punggungnya yang pegal setelah duduk selama dua jam dan menutup kedua kelopak matanya.

Satu atau dua tekanan lagi, dan ia akan mempertimbangkan untuk melakukan salah satu ide bunuh diri di buku hariannya.

**fin.**

A/N : Yep. Ini _draft_-nya udah nginep lama banget di _memopad_ hp. Gak sengaja nulis ini pas lagi depresi-sepresinya, dan _wazzah_–jadi deh. Awalnya saya bingung, siapa karakter yang _gloomy_ dan cocok, akhirnya keputusan jatuh pada Momo. Semoga nggak salah pilih ya? Hehe. _So_, RnR, _maybe_? _Constructive reviews are welcomed with open arms_ c:

Until next time,

Ravixxen (140829, 8.46pm)


End file.
